Wonder Woman vs Palutena
Description It's the battle of goddess! Will the God of War Wonder Woman defeat the Goddess of Skyworld Palutena? Pre-Fight Location: Hell Diana wakes up in hell after her previous encounter with the Juggernaut. Diana looks around her location and flies through hell confused and seeking a way out. After hours of searching she is discovered by hades the lord of the underworld. Both Wonder Woman and Hades stare each other in the eyes, Hades comes up with a plan for his new acquaintance. Cut to Palutena's temple Palutena strolls through her temple feeling board and wanting something to happen, then she notices someone behind her but payed no attention to her new visitor. The visitor then threw a lasso at Palutena but she quickly teleports away from her visitor's attack. Palutena then appears behind her visitor and she is shocked to see Wonder Woman the god of war being her attacker. Palutena: Hmm, I thought the god of war was slain by some meathead? Wonder Woman: Hades offered me a second chance at life I do this task, once I take your head I'll deal with Hades myself! (Cue- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1RDGoSZWT4) Palutena:*chuckles* You should never underestimate your opponents, especially goddesses' Diana. Wonder Woman then summons her swords from her hands and prepares for battle determined to be the victor. Palutena then summons her shield and staff and prepares for battle as well. Fight HERE WE GO!!! Wonder Woman lunges at Palutena with her swords swinging to to her opponents head but Palutena blocks the attack, she then follows up by summoning a column of light from under Wonder Woman sending her into the air. Palutena then uses her telekinesis slamming her opponent into the ground and sending her flying into a random pillar breaking it. Once Wonder Woman gets up she sees her opponent chuckling to herself, Diana sees this as a distraction and uses the pillar as a projectile and hurls it towards her opponent. Palutena catches the pillar midair with her telekinesis, Wonder Woman then uses this opportunity to catch Palutena when she's off guard. Wonder Woman flies towards her opponent and gives her a strong right hook sending her flying in the distance. Once Wonder Woman began to chase after her opponent she felt a tap on the shoulder, once she looked behind herself she was greeted with a whack by her opponent's staff. Palutena then dropped the pillar to the ground on top of Wonder Woman who quickly grabbed hold of the pillar to prevent it from crushing her. Palutena then charged angelic missile and tackled her opponent both being sent flying. Once Wonder Woman got up Palutena performed heavenly light, creating a light that little by little damaged her opponent. Wonder Woman then summoned a sword and attempted to slash at her opponent but she kept toying with her by teleporting all around her. By the second Diana felt weaker the longer she stayed in the Heavenly Light. Once Palutena teleported away from an attack by Wonder Woman she predicted that she would teleport behind and sure enought that's what happened. Wonder Woman stabbed Palutena in the stomach causing her to feel shock from the suddenness of the attack. Diana pulled her sword from her opponent causing blood to gush out from the wound and Palutena's mouth. Diana followed up her attack by performing a flip kick sending her opponent into the air, Wonder Woman followed this by wrapping her lasso around Palutena's neck and slamming her head-first into the ground, Wonder Woman then pulled her opponent towards her to deliver her knee towards Palutena, and x-ray is shown of Palutena's rib cage being shattered, she is then sent flying into a wall. Wonder Woman flew over towards her opponent to deal the finishing blow. Palutena bleed and had trouble getting up from her opponents attack, she looks up from her and sees her opponent coming at her. Once Wonder Woman was at a close enough distance to her opponent she prepared to stab her through her heart to end the battle, but once Wonder Woman lunged her sword forward her opponent was gone. Wonder Woman immediately thought teleportation so she scanned the area around her looking for her opponent. As Diana looked around she was knocked back a bit by her opponent. Once she looked at her opponent she has ditched her staff for a sword that looked to be in the shape of a gun. Wonder Woman ran towards her opponent but left afterimages from where she once was. Diana was met with several sword swings from several directions, she knew it was her opponent tapping into some superspeed for she can't keep track of her. Diana was then stabbed in the back by Palutena who followed her assault by grabbing the hilt of the sword and hurling her opponent off the sword, she then charged up her blade and fired a blast towards her opponent who quickly blocked the attack. Diana figured she had enough and thus she took of her bracelets activating God Mode (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tDYKkc8q80&index=61&list=PLD267B8CC48D06DF5) Palutena saw a blue aura surrounding her opponent, blue eyes, and red glowed from her costume, Palutena knew this was what she was waiting for. Wonder Woman flew at incredible speeds towards her opponent who narrowly dodged a punch sent by Wonder Woman, Diana then follwed this up by flip kicking Palutena into the air she then followed up her assault by flying towards her opponent then slamming her into the ground. Before she could get pummeled to death by her opponent Palutena quickly teleported away. Wonder Woman looked for her opponent who was behind her and flew towards her, Palutena quickly summoned a pair of Guardian Orbitars to protect her, but they were immediately destroyed by punched from Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman then punched Palutena in the gut, then Wonder Woman gave Palutena a left hook, cut to an x-ray of the bones in Palutena's face shattering, and Wonder Woman finished her assault by delivering wide kick to Palutena's left arm breaking and sending her flying threw several islands. Palutena eventually landed in a large rectangular fountain. Palutena still stood to fight despite her condition, a stab wound in the gut, a broken arm, and severely tired past the point of exhaustion, yet she was determined to continue fighting. Once Wonder Woman got to where her opponent is she exclaimed, "This Is The End, DIE!!!", and flew towards Palutena to end the fight. ☀cut music Diana could no longer move, she struggled moving midair to no avail. She looked at her opponent and realized it was her telekinesis, she was just inches away from ending it all to! (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6nOPEMaWAw&index=2&list=PLD267B8CC48D06DF5) Palutena slammed her around the fountain multiple times however it wasn't enough to damage Wonder Woman it was just making her angrier. Palutena then hurled her opponent away to create her final attack. Wonder Woman then flew at her opponent again, but this time instead of Palutena stopping her it was a giant black hole that sucked her into the center. Palutena then chuckled to and said, "I was waiting for you to activate your God Mode, though it was risky I had to take that chance. For you see, your totally defenseless against this. Mega Laser!" Palutena then summoned a giant pink laser that engulfed Wonder Woman, without her bracelets she's unable to defend herself against the attack. Wonder Woman screams in pain as the Mega Laser disintegrates her body leaving almost nothing behind. Once Palutena finished her attack she looked over to where her opponent once was, the only objects that remained are Wonder Woman's tiara. Palutena took a breath of exhaustion and teleported away to rest. DBX! Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed DBXs Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Slantheman